Recuerdos & Promesas
by Melysa Cullen
Summary: Luna Nueva/ Edward no vuelve,Bella no se suicida...A Forks llega una familia muy 'extraña'...La Família Graham, sus hijas, Ashley y Elvira, se hacen amigas de Bella rapídamente, todo es un cuento de hadas...Pero, no todo dura eternamente.../Mal Summary xD
1. Chapter 1

_Recuerdos & Promesas_

_Summary: Son recuerdos, promesas rotas…dirás que son momentos muertos…no te lo niego…no tenían vida propia, pero yo les di una, una oportunidad de formar parte de mi historia, de mi mente…valla error..._

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos, tan solo míos son: Micaela, Michael, Elvira y Ashley, lo demás solo es de Meyer, a, y la historia es mía y de mi tonta mentalidad xD**

_Epilogio_

_Primeros Truenos_

-Esto es solo el principio de la obra que pienso crear, Elvira…- Dije enseñándole los planos mientras veía como la chica abría desmesuradamente su hermosa boca.

-No me lo puedo creer…-Elvira cogió los papeles para observarlos más atentamente, con más perfección.-Es…es arte.-

-No saben lo que se esperan...- Dijo Ashley.

Elvira y Ashley no eran lo que se dice…''normales'', ellas son aprendices de demonios, su padre el diablo, y su pobre madre biológica una humana cualquiera, que murió en el parto de ellas 2, ahora su madre es una vampira, a las que ellas quieren mucho.

Elvira tenía el cabello negro, le llegaba algo más arriba de la cintura, sus ojos eran azules, a la mínima que bebía sangre humana rojos, apenas llevaba gafas de sol, pero por si acaso, mas de una vez se había vengado en el colegio, su piel era morena, sus labios carnosos y largos, su cuerpo era alto y delgado, una chica hermosa, no tan solo de cara, sino de carácter, a pesar de tener esos ''padres'' ella era como un pequeño ángel…

Ashley…era más diferente que Elvira, ella era el pequeño pecado en persona, su piel era más bien blanca, su cabello color caramelo, con pequeños mechones que a veces se veían rojos, sus ojos eran rojos, pero llevaba lentillas, pero se veía un color como lila flojo… como su hermana, era alta y delgada, su carácter era alocado, me recordaba a René, pero ella era sabia cuando tocaba ser seria, eso nunca fue un problema, con nosotras solo era alocada…con los mayores, sin contar sus padres era seria.

Yo…con ellas era otra persona, sin complejos, sin vergüenza, alocada, pero madura. Me encantaba estar con ellas, desde que se fueron los Cullen ( A ellas no les conté sobre ellos), me aburría, sentía la presión en mi pecho, pero cuando vinieron…se fue, tan fácil como respirar, y cuando conocí a sus padres, la comprensión que me dio Micaela, fue lo que me hizo recuperarme del todo, su padre, Michael fue como mi segunda familia, Charlie botaba de alegría al verme así, después del colegio, iba a su estupenda casa, su casa parecía de campo, cosa que amaba, era hermosa (_**N/A:**_ Ya colgare una foto, no tengo ganas de describir una casa lo siento :S). El primer día que las vi, supe que eran especiales, porque una no se sacaba las lentes ni a la de 3, y la otra porque tenía los ojos como un lila raro, ellas me miraron, y me sonrieron, desde entonces, me sentaba con ellas… y así ha seguido, y seguirá.

Se abrió la puerta, y dejo ver a Micaela, su madre, Micaela era hermosa, su cabello rojo, con naranja, con algunos matices rubios, me hacían sentir calidez, su cara en forma ovalada, sus ojos dorados me hacían sentir nostalgia hacia ellos, pero no los echaba de menos, es más, gracias a esos ojos como el sol, yo me acostumbraba cada día a más, y más… su cuerpo era pequeño, frágil, sus bracitos, que me habían rodeado miles de veces… me recordaba a Esme, pero Micaela no era capaz de abandonarme, sin decirme adiós, sin sollozar, ni quererse morir, Esme si…I lo demostró…

-Bella, cariño ¿te quedaras a cenar con nosotros?- Pregunto Micaela sonriendo. A diferencia de los Cullen, ellos pueden comer sin problemas (Con migo no hay problemas, porque ellos están acostumbrados a tener amigos humanos), no hacen caras raras, ni nada, es más, si se alimentan sus ojos no están rojos, están como el de cualquier humano, pueden ser verdes, azules o marrones, incluso grises o negros, pero no les agradaba tanto como un animal con sangre por sus venas…

Vi como Elvira me sonreía, y yo solo pude asentir, Micaela se rio flojamente, al verme perder tan rápidamente, y cerró la puerta.

Elvira, Ashley y yo seguimos concentrada en un plan de ataque hacia unas tontas que se habían metido con nosotras, Elvira se enfado mucho por que llamaron fea a Ashley, y ellas se defendían mutuamente, yo les dije que las gordas eran ellas, y me dijeron que era lesbiana, cosa que era mentira, yo solo las quería como hermanas, mis hermanas casi de sangre…

Ashley en ese momento no se izo responsable de sus actos, y se tiro encima de la chica que me llamo lesbiana, dejándola completamente calva, Elvira solo rio muy fuerte, y se lanzo encima de la otra, como eran 2 yo tan solo me quede riéndome, viendo las bolas de billar de las 2 chicas, y como bromeo Elvira al decir que se iba a hacer unas bonitas extensiones con esos cabellos rubios.

-Chicas, estaba pensando que mañana podríamos hacer un partido de voleibol, si Charlie quiere, podemos ir, ¿Qué piensas Bella?- Pregunto Ashley.

-Me parece genial, ¿Tú vienes verdad Elvira?-Pregunte yo.

-I tanto, me encanta el voleibol, y tú lo sabes más que nadie…- Reímos las 2 al recordar lo que paso hace 4 semanas…

**Flash Back**

_-¿Dónde esta maldita chica que tengo como hermana?- Se quejo Elvira_

_-Debe estar al caer, tu tranquila Elvira.-Intente calmarla yo._

_-Buf…- Bufó.- Oye… ¿Eso es una tienda de deportes?- Cuando dijo eso, yo temblé…_

_-No...- Intente mentir yo…- Es tu imaginación Elvira…-_

_Elvira me miro raro y se toco la frente, se acerco a un hombre, que se quedo atento al pequeño canalillo de Elvira._

_-Disculpe señor, ¿Hay por aquí una tienda de deportes?-_

_-S… Sí, hay mismo hay una.- Dijo señalando la tienda que había visto Elvira._

_-U y… ¡Que descuido! Lo siento, soy algo despistada, muchas gracias señor.-_

_Elvira me miro con burla en los ojos, y me arrastro con ella hacia la tienda de deportes. Pasamos por la zona de voleibol._

_-¡Ah! Voleibol, ¡Voleibol!- Dijo ilusionada._

_-¿Te gusta el voleibol?- Dije mientras veía como cogía una pelota de voleibol y un biquini, con unos pantalones playeros, parecían cómodos._

_-¿Me gusta? ¡Me encanta!- Exclamo.- Vete a probar esto, me dio el biquini, que era azul, pequeñito, liso, con los pantalones de playa, que eran blancos con dibujos de flores, por todo el pantalón, las flores eran azules._

_La verdad me lo probé, y me gustaba como me quedaba, la lisa tela azul del biquini 2 tallas más pequeño, hacia resaltar mis pechos, el pantaloncito me quedaba perfecto, me baje el pantaloncito, para ver la parte de abajo del biquini, me enamore en ese segundo, me lo llevaba._

_-Me lo llevo Elvira.- Dije, a lo que ella salto, nos pasamos minutos que pasaron como segundos, mirando cosas de voleibol, al final cogimos para todos._

_Para Elvira cogimos un biquini blanco, con formas de estrellas rosas dibujadas, con la parte de abajo también blanca y estrellas, ella no se cogió pantalón, se cogió un pequeño playero rosa chicle._

_Para Ashley cogimos un pequeño tribiquini negro, con un aro en medio de los pechos, de color plateado, para ella no cogimos ni pantalón ni playero._

_Para Micaela, un biquini verde esperanza, apretado, con pequeñas caras blancas sonrientes por todos los lados, le cogimos un vestido playero color verde, como el biquini._

_Para Michael, un bañador negro, con rallas azules, con una camisa blanca apretada._

_-En total son 56,89- Dijo el dependiente admirando nuestro gusto de biquinis, tribiquinis y bañadores…._

**Fin Flash Back**

Elvira pago, después de discutir con migo un buen rato…

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, y se vio a Michael, el padre de mis amigas, cogiendo a las 2, y tirándolas a la cama, a mi me cargo sobre el hombro se rio, y cuando mis amigas se recuperaron se rieron, yo me uní a ellos.

Michael, su padre, era alto, musculoso, parecía el Termineitor, pero él era más hermoso, y duro como una piedra, su cabello era marrón clarísimo, a la luz del sol parecía rubio, su cara era más bien redonda, sus ojos eran verdes, su piel blanca, le gustaba vestir apretado por Micaela, le gustaba hacer derretir a su mujer, pero solo a su mujer, odiaba ser un mujeriego.

-¡Si quieren volver a ver a Bella, tendrán que comer lo que Micaela les puso en la mesa, o si no, no volverán ver con vida a esta chica!- I nos reímos todos, Michael me llevo hacia la cocina, y me sentó en una silla, yo le di las gracias, y él me entrego el plato, eran patatas con un trozo de carne que se veía jugosísimo. Corte un trozo impaciente y lo engullí, estaba riquísimo…

Al momento bajaron Elvira, Ashley y Micaela, la ultima venia con lo que faltaba de comida, Michael se levanto y ayudo a su esposa, eso sí que era amor…

-¿Esta a tu gusto Bella?- Me dijo Micaela alegremente.

-¡Sí! Esta buenísimo. Sra. Graham.- Hacia mucho que no llamaba así a Micaela ni a Michael.

Micaela sonrió.

-Mama, hemos decidido, que mañana iremos todos juntos a un partido de voleibol, como los viejos tiempos, eso sí, ¡Bella se viene!- Dijo Ashley emocionada.

-¿Charlie te deja ir Bella?- Pregunto Michael.

-Sí, estoy segura, pero por si acaso le llamare.- Respondí a su pregunta. Charlie amaba a esta familia, no tanto como yo, pero adoraba a los Graham.

Micaela estornudo, era parte de su don, su don era que cuando las cosas iban mal, a ella le entraban unas ganas de estornudad muy fuertemente. Y ese estornudo no fue normal…fue los suyos…

-Oh…Oh…- Dijo Micaela.

-Bueno, cariño, puede que sea que Charlie no deje ir a Bella, o que no se…Pero tu tranquila mi vida...-

-Vale, no quiero estropear esta pequeña excursión…-Dijo Micaela arrepentida.

-Mami…- Sollozo Ashley.

-Oh…Mi niña.- Micaela y sus instintos maternales.

Aun que Micaela no tuviese en su barriga a Ashley, ni a Elvira fue como su madre, la madre biológica murió en el parto, con 2 niñas, Ashley y Elvira, Michael no encontró a ninguna chica que le quisiera, incluso, aun no le había puesto en nombre a sus pequeñas niñas… hasta pensó en deshacerse de ellas, pero se topo con Micaela, a la que no le importo que las niñas no fueran suyas, solo sabía que amaba a esas niñas, y a su padre biológico…

La cena fue pasando entre risas, y 2 chuletones mas para mí, me encantaba como cocinaba Micaela, la cena dio paso a una pequeña noche familiar, y de ahí hasta que me quede dormida, esperando a que fuera mañana para poder jugar a voleibol con mis amigas, y con gente que me amaba de verdad, no como ellos…

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, le quiero dar las gracias a I want to be you obsesion, por haberme inspirado con su historia de ''Morir de Amor'' Me encanta, ¡sigue así! A i también a las canciones de Porta *.* también a mi alocada imaginación, i a la de Meyer, por inventar a los personajes de Twilgth…**

**¡Un gran beso, y espero que les agrade esta historia!**

**PD: Los Cullen saldrán dentro de muy, muy poco, están a la vuelta de la esquina :)**


	2. 2 Tormenta

_Recuerdos & Promesas_

_Capitulo 2_

_Tormenta_

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos, tan solo míos son: Micaela, Michael, Elvira y Ashley, lo demás solo es de Meyer, a, y la historia es mía y de mi tonta mentalidad xD**

_La cena fue pasando entre risas, y 2 chuletones mas para mí, me encantaba como cocinaba Micaela, la cena dio paso a una pequeña noche familiar, y de ahí hasta que me quede dormida, esperando a que fuera mañana para poder jugar a voleibol con mis amigas, y con gente que me amaba de verdad, no como ellos…_

Me desperté con un pequeño presentimiento de temor, de odio…no sé, pero no pensaba descargar ese odio y temor contra ellos.

-Bella, Bella, vamos, que hay que vestirte, iremos hacia el rio, pasamos de playa…- Dijo Ashley.

-¿Un rio?- Dije yo.

-Sí, hay un rio por aquí cerca cariño, a por cierto, buenos días mi niña.- Dijo Micaela.

-Hola Micaela.- Salude.

Ella me sonrió y me puso una bandeja llena de fruta, una manzana digna del cuento de Blancanieves, un vaso lleno de zumo de uva, y una macedonia de frutas.

Me lo comí rápidamente, y me puse el biquini azul con el pantaloncito. El pelo lo lleve suelto, con una coleta en mi mano, por si acaso.

Baje y me encontré con todos, todos tenían los ojos de color oro, ya que se habían alimentado de animales. Subimos al gran coche de Elvira, que era un descapotable azul eléctrico, con una mariposa pintada en su capo.

-Que calor hace, Elvira ¿Puedo bajar la ventana?- Era extraño, en Forks, no solía hacer mucho calor, pero hoy tenia calor.

-Claro que si.- Respondió Elvira.

Baje la ventana, y un golpe de viento frio, me atrajo un olor dulce…como el olor de ellos…de él… Elvira freno bruscamente el coche, y miro por el retrovisor a todos, Micaela, me agarro el brazo dulcemente, pero aun así, pude notar como estaba de nerviosa, y de tensa.

Un sonido del móvil, concretamente una parte de la canción de ''Don't Phunk With My Heart'' lleno el coche. Ashley miro a Micaela, y Micaela miro a Elvira, que movió su mano hacia su bolso, y saco un bonito móvil, en el que estaba pintada la bandera de Chile, se lo coloco en la oreja, y empezó a hablar a velocidad vampírica, mientras aceleraba con el coche, hacia adelante, en ese momento pude divisar la blanca casa de los Cullen, esa bonita casa…donde los vi por ultimo reunidos a todos, aleje ese pensamiento de mi mente, Elvira me miro, algo preocupada, en ese momento colgó su móvil Chileno, y miro a Michael, que tan solo se encogió de hombros

-Mama.- Dijo Ashley conteniendo… ¿Alegría?

-Dime cariño.- Dijo Micaela.

-¡Nuestro hermanito vendrá en pocos días!- Grito Elvira.

-¿Hermano?- Pregunte yo.

-Sí, se fue ara… 12 años, se fue por que su esposa murió, y entro en depresión.- No pude evitar recordar cómo me sentí yo, cuando ese asqueroso se fue. Micaela sollozo, Michael el abrazo, era una imagen tierna, muy tierna.

-Llegamos…- Dijo Michael.

Yo mire otra vez por la ventana de el hermoso coche, era un bonito rio, el cual tenía una hermosa cascada, que adornaba todo el verde paisaje, el agua era cristalina, a cada lado del rio había un pequeño caminito de piedras, baje de el coche azul de Elvira, y fui directamente hacia el rio, en el que extrañamente, note el olor de ellos, de él, abran vuelto, no, no puede ser, no se abra ido ni siquiera 2 años. Toque la cristalina agua, la cual se movió, fue un toque hermoso, el agua estaba fría, el viento azoto otra vez, y yo volví a notar 2 aromas, uno frio y dulce, como los vampiros, otro olía a bosque, a madera húmeda…no sé cómo explicarlo... ese aroma era cálido.

-¿Vamos Bella?- Dijo Ashley

-Ok…-

-Cariño, nosotras nos vamos a cambiar, ¿Te importa quedarte aquí un ratito?- Dijo Micaela.

-Claro que no, pásenselo bien mis vidas.- Dijo sonriéndonos a todas.

Micaela me cogió y me llevo a su espalda, me sentí feliz, como un bebé sobre su cuna. Llegamos a un lugar algo apartado del rio, no nos podían ver, aun que Michael no era de los que miraban a hurtadillas, no era un viejo verde.

Me despoje de mi camisa, como las demás, nunca las había visto de esta manera, ni ellas a mí, bueno ni ellas, ni nadie, ni siquiera Charlie, que era mi padre.

Nos vestimos en pocos minutos, yo tuve que pedir ayuda con un nudo del biquini, el cual Micaela acepto con gusto atármelo.

El viento soplo de nuevo, hacia adelante, alborotándome los cabellos, yo me reí, Micaela, Elvira y Ashley se tensaron.

-¿Tan fea me quede?- Bromé yo.

-No…no es eso, déjalo Bella, sigamos.- Nunca vi de manera tan fría a Micaela, no parecía esa comprensiva chica (ahora vampira) de España…

-Mamá, tranquila.- Dijo Elvira.

-Lo siento…. mucho Isabella… ¿Me perdonas?, sé… que… me… comporte… muy… fría… siendo… tu… de… mi… familia…- Sollozo, era increíble, como me apreciaba…

-Claro que si ''Mamá''.- Dije yo llorando, la amaba como si fuese mi segunda madre, Elvira y Ashley nos abrazaron a las 2, para que nos calmásemos, estábamos muy alteradas, con esto de los ''Cambios de Humor''

-Hay están mis niñas lindas, ¿Cómo andan?- Dijo Michael, que fue corriendo hacia nosotras.

-Bien.-Dijo Micaela sonriéndome.

-¿Hacemos ese pequeño partido de voleibol, o nos quedamos aquí?- Bramo ya una impaciente Elvira.

-¡Equipos!- Dijo Micaela

-Yo y tu mi vida.- Dijo Michael a Micaela.

-Siempre fue así…- Dijo Micaela besándole.

-Bueno, hay va un bonito grupo.- Rio Elvira.- Hermanita podrías hacer de árbitro, al siguiente tu serás jugadora.-

-Vale, Bella ¿Luego eres tu el árbitro?- Me pregunto Ashley.

-Encantada.- Sonreí

-¡Empecemos!- Dijo Elvira emocionada.

-Sacamos nosotros- Dijo Micaela.

Ashley fue hacia el coche de Elvira a velocidad vampírica, y trajo una pelota de voleibol de un color fucsia, la verdad muy bonito.

Micaela saco, un saque femenino, pero potente, ganándose un silbido de parte de su esposo.

Fuimos jugando, la verdad, nunca me lo había pasado tan bien, con ellos, con los tontos de los Cullen, ¿_Desde cuándo les llamas tontos?_ Dijo mi molesta mentalidad. Desde que YO quiero… _si ya, ya… _No te comportes como una cría, mentalidad…_Solo dije que desde cuando les llamas tontos_. Se hace lo que yo quiero. _Yo sol…_. Cuando hablo, tú te callas. Regañe a mi mentalidad, y ya se quedo callada.

Yo me tropecé ya tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, siempre estaba hay Elvira para ayudarme a levantar.

-Gracias…Otra vez.- Me reí.

Elvira me volvió a poner en pie…Otra vez…

Seguimos jugando, hasta que me canse, y le cedí el turno a Ashley, ella acepto de muy buen humor, se nota que estaba impaciente.

-¿A cuánto vamos?- Me dijo Micaela.

-A…18 puntos Micaela y Michael, y 20 puntos Ashley y Elvira-

-¡Vamos ganando!- Grito Elvira

-Por poco tiempo- Dijo Michael, a lo que Micaela contesto riendo, una risita musical hermosa, aun me quedaba embobada, con esos sonidos…Fui contando cada punto que hacían, la verdad Elvira era muy buena sumando puntos, la especialidad de Ashley en el voleibol era que ella era muy rápida, y podía devolver todas las pelotas, sin que allan marcado un punto.

La especialidad de los padres, era que Micaela sacaba muy bien, y fuerte, por otro lado, la especialidad de Michael era que la pasaba muy bien, siempre cooperaba con Micaela, y ella las lanzaba o sacaba.

Micaela y Michael eran tal para cual, sus nombres eran casi idénticos, Micaela y Michael… Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y eso se notaba desde kilómetros.

Era bonito estar enamorado, era algo mágico, yo tan solo quiero encontrar mi media naranja de una vez, observarle y sentirme en las nubes tan solo con tocarlo, agarrarnos las manos tranquilamente, que nos necesitemos el uno al otro, que cuando él se valla…Me tenga que suicidar…

**Hola :) **

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que bien, se que el capitulo es corto, bueno…como todos 4 páginas : S lo se, lo sé…**

**Pero a cambio prometo actualizar muy rápido, espero que lo compense, y si alguna vez me quedo sin inspiración, ya me vendrá, aun que sea la forzare a que se inspire, aun que con las canciones de dolor , amor etc.… de Porta, es muy difícil quedarme sin inspiración, y las de un novia, Naiara…**

**IMPOSIBLE : D**

**Ósea, que ustedes tranquilos: D**

**PD: NO HE DICHO EL NOMBRE DE EL HERMANO, POR QUE NO SE CUAL PONERLE, BUSARE NOMBRES ANTIGUOS Y GUAPOS, E ESTADO PENSANDO EN DIEGO… PERO NO SE, ¿QUÉ LES PARECE?**


	3. 3 Heridas sin sanar

_Recuerdos & Promesas_

_Capitulo 3_

_Heridas sin sanar_

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos, tan solo míos son: Micaela, Michael, Elvira y Ashley, lo demás solo es de Meyer, a, y la historia es mía y de mi tonta mentalidad xD**

_Era bonito estar enamorado, era algo mágico, yo tan solo quiero encontrar mi media naranja de una vez, observarle y sentirme en las nubes tan solo con tocarlo, agarrarnos las manos tranquilamente, que nos necesitemos el uno al otro, que cuando él se valla…Me tenga que suicidar…_

Otra vez el viento azoto fuertemente, esta vez no olí 1 aroma, no, olí 8 aromas, 8 dulce aromas, unos más dulces, otros… familiares.

Todos se tensaron a mi alrededor, e hicieron un rápido circulo a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte yo muy asustada.

No recibí respuesta, solo el cálido silencio de todos, bueno…ejem…cálido…cálido…no mucho.

-Se acercan…-Dijo Michael.

-Mis niñas, defiendan a Bella, pase lo que pase, si hace falta atacar, iremos nosotros, si no sobrevivimos… váyanse…- Dijo Micaela.

-Pero…Mamá…- Dijo Elvira.

-Por favor.- Dijo Micaela.

-¡NO PERDAMOS LA ESPERANZA!- Gimió Ashley- ¡SOMOS DEMONIOS! I ELLOS VAMPIROS, Y UNA HUMANA, POR DIOS ¡NO SEAN TONTOS!-

Micaela me miro, y alcance a oír a duras penas _Te protegeremos_

El bosque se movió, y dejo ver 9 figuras…

Micaela, Michael, Ashley y Elvira, se destensaron, yo me tense mucho…

-_E…E…El…Ellos…ELLOS…¡ELLOS!- _Dije, y mi pequeña familia me miro.

**Micaela POV**

Sentía la presencia de 9 personas, solo 1 era una humana, pero la dicha humana, estaba llena de olor vampiro, todos rodeamos a Bella, en un pequeño pero fuerte circulo de 4, yo estaba dispuesta a morir por ella, ella era como mi cuarta hija, si ella cae, yo caigo, nosotros caemos. De un momento a otro, note un olor, un olor familiar, era un agradable olor, a frambuesas, sandia…mmm…y golosinas.

El bosque abrió paso a las 9 figuras, 2 de ellas eran algo mas mayores, eran una pareja estaba más claro que el agua. Otra de las 4 parejas, era una rubia, que estaba agarrada a un chico que se veía fuerte. Otra pareja, era como un pequeño duende, agarrada a un chico rubio.

I por último, pero no por eso menos importante, un chico de pelo revuelto, agarrado a la humana, era extraño, pero no veía lo que se decía…''Amor'' en esa rara pareja.

Sentimos el corazón de Bella, primero ir a una gran velocidad, de repente muy lento, y de repente, zas… se desmayo.

**Elvira POV**

Estaba detrás de Bella, por eso cuando se desmayo, yo la cogí, mire a los demás de mi familia, que habían dejado las tensiones con esos vampiros, y habían venido al auxilio de la pequeña Bella.

-Bella, Bella, me escuchas, ¿Bella?- Repetía dulcemente Micaela

-¡Bella!- Dijo la chica enana, que de alejo de su chico rubio, para ir corriendo hacia Bella.

Lo que vi a continuación, pensé que nunca lo vería, Micaela se levanto, junto a Michael, y Micaela se puso encima de la enana, mientras que Michael intentaba detenerla.

-¡Micaela! Mi amor, ¿Qué haces?- Dijo papa.

-¡NO! ¡QUE NO SE ACERQUEN A MIS PEQUEÑAS!- Grito Micaela.

Ashley se levanto, dejándome sola con Bella, el chico de pelo revuelto, la miraba como embobado, pero la humana de su lado, reclamaba su atención cada pocos segundos.

-¡Mama! Mama, vuelve en sí, ¡mama! Esta no eres tu- Dijo Ashley claramente preocupada, la enana se había vuelto al lado de el rubio alto, que miraba a mi mami con odio, cosa que me izo enfurecer.

-¡EH!- Grite yo, captando la atención de todos menos la de mami, papi y mi hermanita. Deje a Bella, cuidadosamente en el suelo, como si fuera la más fina porcelana, y volví a gritar- ¡POR QUE MIRAS A MI MAMI ASI, EH! ¡QUE PASA NIÑATO DE….!-

-Esos modales tata…- Dijo una voz familiar.

-¡HERMANITO!- Grite yo, y corrí hacia él.

Lo abrace en un fuerte abrazo, mi familia de mientras intentaba calmar a mama, cosa que era casi imposible, ya que estaba como una leona, protegiendo a sus cachorros, sobre todo al más débil de todos, Isabella.

-_Mía Madre.._.- Reclamo la atención de Mama.

-¡Roberto! Mi hijo, mi niño.- Dijo volviéndose a calmar, dándole unos grandes besos en las mejillas, y revolviendo su rubio cabello.

-_Mío padre…-_ Dijo Roberto hacia papa, él le respondió en español.

-_Mía Bella Hermanas.-_ Dijo abrazándonos a las 2 en un abrazo casi mortal

-_I le desconocida…- _Eso fue hacia Bella, que estaba como la había dejado.

-_Elvira Montana Graham…_No te dije que cuidaras de Bella…- Dijo Mama enfadada

-Lo siento…- Me disculpe.

-Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Bella aturdida.

-¡Bella!- Gimió otra vez la enana.

-¡AH!- Gimió Bella.- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡OH DIOS QUE ESTAS EN EL CIELO SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE,

VENGA A NOSOTROS TU REINO…!-Bella Rezaba y Rezaba…

La pequeñita sollozo y el grandote la abrazo.

Bella estaba al borde de la histeria, estaba dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡USTEDES!- Dijo Micaela -¡QUE LE AN ECHO A MI BELLA!-

-…-

-Sois unos cabronazos…-Dije yo.

-Elvira.- Me regaño mamá.

-No, de ¡ELVIRA NADA MAMA, DE ELVIRA NADA!- Dije yo enfurecida.

Papa sujetaba a Ashley de los hombros.

-¿Qué le hicieron?, solo pregunto ESO-Dije ya enfurecida.

Michael se movió junto a Micaela, y ayudaron a Bella, que estaba teniendo un fuerte ataque de ansiedad.

-Respira, respira, tranquila mi niña, yo eso aquí, tranquila…_Na…Naa…Naaanaa…- _Cantaba Micaela, una pequeña nana, que me cantaba desde que nací.

Poco a poco, se iba calmando, empezaba a respirar con tranquilidad, como el otro clan, se iba tensando, y destensando…Así todo el rato.

**Bella POV**

Sentía como el aire me faltaba, como todo se volvía a poner otra vez borroso, como las personas se deformaban como un barquito de papel, en contacto con el agua, la sensación era calmada, iba pasando poco a poco. Micaela y Michael me intentaban calmar, pero mi corazón acelerado se resistía, puse mi mano sobre mi corazón, y este empezó a calmarse, poco a poco, paso de desenfrenado a bastante calmado.

Los mire a ellos, a los Cullen, que me miraban con incredulidad, que me miraban con añoranza, pero el que más me llamo la atención, fue Edward, abrazado a una humana…Lo vi todo borroso, como me empezaba a marear, como todo lo veía borroso, y volví a notar el frio suelo…


	4. ¿La vida no te sonrie?

_Recuerdos & Promesas_

_Capitulo 4_

_¿La vida no te sonríe?_

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos, tan solo míos son: Micaela, Michael, Elvira y Ashley, lo demás solo es de Meyer, a, y la historia es mía y de mi tonta mentalidad xD**

* * *

_Los mire a ellos, a los Cullen, que me miraban con incredulidad, que me miraban con añoranza, pero el que más me llamo la atención, fue Edward, abrazado a una humana…Lo vi todo borroso, como me empezaba a marear, como todo lo veía borroso, y volví a notar el frio suelo…_

**Bella POV**

Estaba sobre algo blando, cómodo y de un agradable olor a chucherías. Notaba a gente moviéndose por mí alrededor, pero no alcanzaba a abrir los ojos, estos, me pesaban mucho, como si estuviesen dormidos.

-_Bella, Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien?- _Dijo Charlie, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Papa?- Bostecé yo.

-¡Bella!- Exclamo Charlie.

En ese momento intente abrí los ojos, en uno de los intentos lo conseguí… Charlie, estaba a mi lado, agarrándome la mano, eso era normal, pero, como en mi vida no puede haber algo normal…Mi mano estaba agarrada a muchos cables, unos de color rojo, que no quería pensar ni para que servían, ya que notaba un poco del mareador olor de sangre, y otros blancos y azules.

'' ¡Oh!, me encanta despertarme y ver todos esos cables a mi mano agarrados''

-Papa, que…mmm… ¿Hacemos en un hospital?…-

-Oh, es que…Te desmayaste repetidas veces, tuviste… 4 ataques de ansiedad…Y….-

-¡¿4 ATAQUES DE ANSIEDAD?- Le corte, no quería saber todas y cada unas de mis desgracias…

-Si…-

Se me subió toda la sangre a la cara, 4 ataques de ansiedad…Los médicos pensarían que estaba loca…

-¿Podemos entrar ya?- Esa era…No sé, su voz era familiar….

-Un momento por dios, Alice...-

…

¿Alice?

Charlie miro hacia la puerta, suspiro y me miro.

-Les dejare entrar, sino a Alice le va a dar otro ataque.-

Se fue por la puerta, y en ese momento entraron 8 personas,7 de ellas, realmente hermosas, una parecía una bola de energía, era pequeñita, su cara era la de un duendecillo, a su lado, abrazado a un rubio, que estaba claro, que era gemelo de una rubia despampanante, que estaba al lado de un armario, a no, no es un armario, era un chico súper mega extra musculoso…

Habían 2 parejas más a las que no les di importancia, una era algo mayor que la otras, y la otra era un chico con el cabello desordenado, abrazado a una chica, lo que más me extraño, fue que la humana no era como ellos…

No será de la familia…

-Hm…- Empecé yo.

-¡BELLA!- Me salto encima la duendecillo.

-¿Pero q?…-

Me abrazo tan fuerte, que casi no podía respirar, con lo pequeña que parecía, tenía una fuerza enorme.

-¡SEGURIDAD!- Gemí yo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo la duende dolida.

Me quite todo los cables de mi muñeca, me subí a mi cama, en un intento de ponerme a salvo.

-¿Quiénes sois?-

-¿Bella?- Dijo una mujer, que seguramente sería la madre.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- Esto no me gustaba

-Tranquila… A ver si ahora nos recuerda…-

-¿Qué?-Corte al rubito, que era el padre de familia.- Yo no los conozco…-

-Claro que sí, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Bella…Recuérdame…- Dijo el chico que estaba agarrado a la chica que no era de la familia, ella le miro estupefacta, si eran novios, ¿Por qué me hablaba así?

-Empecemos, siendo sinceros, yo no tengo la más mínima culpa de no conocerles, en mi vida no se metan, i no, ¡NO LES RECUERDO, NI SIQUIERA LES CONOZCO, SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD!-

Todos me miraron dolidos.

-Tú…me recordaras…- Dijo el chico ese que le ponía los cuernos a la pobre, delante suyo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Edward...

Se fueron por donde entraron, en ese momento, gruñeron, y de la puerta, salió mi estupenda familia…

Micaela, Michael, Elvira, Ashley, todos hay, dándome su apoyo….

-¡Bella!- Dijo Micaela.- Por fin despertaste mi vida…- Dijo acercándose a mí, i acariciándome los cabellos.

-¡Micaela!-

-Bella, teníamos miedo a perderte, que susto…- Exclamo Michael.

-Te tenemos que presentar a alguien.- Dijo Elvira

-¡Si! Te va a encantar.- La siguió Ashley.

-¿Quien?- Pregunte yo confundida.

-Yo…- Dijo una hermosa voz, fue como las playas del Caribe, las olas, transparentes, hermosas, chocando dulcemente contra la hermosa orilla.

En ese momento cerré los ojos… Quería disfrutar ante la sensación, aun que fuera quedar mal delante del… no importa…

-Me llamo Robert, encantado.- Dijo otra vez esa hermosa voz, una mano, cogió mi mano y la entrelazó entre las suyas.

Abrí mis ojos, ante la sensación que eso me dio… Estar llena…como si fuese la mitad de algo, y ahora…fuese un todo….

-Yo…- De repente una cosa empezó a hacer PI PI PI PI PI, descontroladamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunte.

-Tu corazón.- Dijo Robert poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho, en el corazón.- Que hermosa sensación…-

Yo estaba muy roja, ese chico me hacia enloquecer, para que mentir…

* * *

**Hola.**

**Si! yo Melany (Melysa) resurgi de mis cenicas buahahaha! xd**

**Vale, ahora en serio xd**

**Decidi continuarla!**

**((Aplausos)) XD**

**Bueno pues nada que R&P sigue furulando xD...**

**Un beso **

**Feliiiizz Feliiizzzes fiestaaaSS! Feliiiizzzz felizeeess fiestass! (8)**

**Melysa Cullen**


	5. Rivalidad

_Recuerdos & Promesas_

_Capitulo 5_

_Rivalidad

* * *

_

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos, tan solo míos son: Micaela, Michael, Elvira, Robert y Ashley, lo demás solo es de Meyer, a, y la historia es mía y de mi tonta mentalidad xD**

**Ashley POV**

_Pocos minutos antes de que despertase Bella…_

-¿Cómo creen que estaba Bella?- Dijo mama preocupada.

-Bien, desde aquí escucho el latir de su corazón, mama.- Murmuro Robert.

-Es verdad, pero…Se nota débil.- Micaela miro la puerta.-Pobre Bella.-

Notamos la voz de Charlie.

-Eh, hola chicos.- Nos saludo.

-Buenos días, Charlie.- Le saludo Michael.

Nos miro confusos.

-¿No os han dejado entrar?- Pregunto.

-Sí, pero mejor será que entre usted primero.- Respondí, a lo que el asintió.

En cuanto entro, mire a Robert.

-Increíble, no ha notado tu presencia.- Dije con admiración.

El sonrió.

-Me siento como un cero a la izquierda.- Se río y levanto su cabeza.

Elvira movió la cabeza alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Michael.

-¿Notan ese olor?- Dijo arrugando la nariz.

Olí aun más.

-_Vampiro.-_ Murmuro Robert, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-_Los Cullen.-_ Murmure, a lo que mi hermana me miro y asintió.

De la esquina, aparecieron ellos.

Elvira frunció el ceño.

_-A la rubia le hundo la cabeza.-_ Murmuro solo para que lo escucháramos nosotros.

_-Elvira.-_ Regaño Micaela.

_-Yo le rompo las rodillas al gorila.-_ Murmuro Robert.

_-Alerta, el que va del brazo de la humana, le las mentes.-_ Nos alerto Micaela.

Abandone esos pensamientos de cómo matar a Edward, por hacerle eso a Bella, y empecé a poner imágenes de mi hermana y de mi, junto a Bella.

Note como su cara se volvía más triste.

-Hola.- Dijo el rubio, Carlisle según Bella.

Nosotros asentimos.

Michael abrazo a Micaela de la cintura, y ella le miro y sonrió.

Me tire más atrás.

-¡AHHH!- Gemí de dolor.- Ostias…- Me gire, me había clavado una especie de hiero caliente.

Micaela puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Amor! ¿Te dolió?- Pregunto maternalmente.

Michael solo observo mi herida.

-Tranquila amor, eso solo le ha quemado un poco.-

-Pero, amor…Mira como se ha quejado.- Me miro de nuevo.- ¿Te duele amor?-

Moví la cabeza, en negación

Volvimos a la normalidad.

Notaba como la tal ''Alice'' miraba con alegría a mi hermana.

Elvira se tensaba, notaba sus miradas.

Yo intentaba pensar en esas veces, que algún chico hermoso, se acercaba a Bella, Edward, ponía cara de dolor. I se ve que iba a explotar.

Note la mano de mi hermana, en mi brazo.

La mire, y deje de pensar en eso.

Me miro, movió los ojos en gesto de negación, y miro a Edward.

Le giñe un ojo, diciendo que había captado su mensaje (1).

La duende se impacientaba, quería entrar a ver a Bella, pero entraríamos nosotros primero.

Abrió la puerta, y saco la cabeza.

-¿Podemos entrar ya?- Pregunto, claramente desesperada.

-Un momento por dios, Alice...- Se escucho la regañina.

Cerró la puerta, y note como Elvira fruncía el ceño.

-Perdona…''Alice'', pero estábamos aquí nosotros, antes que vosotros.- Dijo con tono claramente de amenaza.

-La necesitamos ver.- Imploro.

-Pues, no haberla dejado tirada en el bosque.- Murmuro Robert.

La cara de Edward era un poema.

''_Sufre maldito''_ Pensé, a lo que él me miro.

''_Mierda, que sabe leer mentes, se me había olvidado…Aun así, sufre imbécil''_ Pensé con mucha alegría.

-Chicos, chicos.- Dijo Michael.- Que entren ellos primero.-

Elvira, yo y Robert, pusimos cara de ''Ni de coña''

-Ni de coña entraran ellos primero, padre.- Dijo Robert, intentando calmar-se.

El suspiro, y le puerta se abrió.

-¿Quién entra primero?-

Elvira y yo, nos encaminaos hacia la puerta. Pero Micaela y Michael nos cogieron y nos volvieron a dejar a su lado.

-Ellos, Charlie.- Sonrió Micaela.

Yo gruñí.

En cuanto se fue Charlie, y antes de que ellos entraran, Elvira y yo nos miramos, y dijimos una amenaza las dos.

-Como le hagáis daño, vais a saber lo que es dolor.- Dijo Elvira.

-Yo, solo os diré que como la hagáis sufrir, a los hombres les dejare sin su pajarito. Con las pinzas de podar de mama. ¿Entendido?- El oso o ''Emmett'' se puso la mano, tapando sus partes.

''_I lo más importante, como tú le hagas daño, te dejo sin humana. ''_ Pensé, refiriéndome a la que llevaba colgando como un mono desde hace ratito.

-Hijo de puta.- Gruño Robert.

-Sera mejor que valláis a dar una vuelta, os vendrá bien.- Dijo Michael.

Suspire, y Elvira y Robert me siguieron.

-Cuando nos toque pasar, avisad.- Dijo Robert.

Ellos asintieron.

-Recordad, no hagáis nada malo.- Dijo Micaela.

En cuanto no nos pudieron escuchar dije;

-¿Quién se viene a espiar a los Cullen?-

Elvira y Robert se miraron entre sí, con caras cómplices.

-Vamos, hermanita.-

* * *

**Lol…No, la vista no os engaña…Estoy subiendo de Recuerdos & Promesas.**

**Tarde mucho…Lo sé…Lo sé…Pero, mejor tarde que nunca…**

**Intentare subir lo antes posible vale :D**

**Un beso;**

**Melysa Cullen**

**PD: Ahora mismo me pondré a buscar fotos de estos personajes, que es la única historia, con personajes inventados, que no los tiene xD**


	6. Espiando

_Recuerdos & Promesas_

_Capitulo 6_

___Espiando_

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no míos, tan solo míos son: Micaela, Michael, Elvira, Robert y Ashley, lo demás solo es de Meyer, a, y la historia es mía y de mi tonta mentalidad xD

* * *

**

**Ashley POV**

-Como odio a esos hijos de puta, Hermanos.- Dije enfadada.

Robert me miro.

-Yo, estoy por entrar ahí, y quedarme parado, de verdad, ¡Quiero el poder de JANE!- Grito al final mi hermano.

Elvira nos señalo una ventana, que estaba medio abierta y las cortinas tapaban.

-Hay, desde hay podremos ver y oír sin ser vistos.- Nos dijo, yendo hacia la ventana.

Robert y yo la seguimos.

Desde ay vimos a todos los Cullen, y a Bella.

Eran 8 personas, 7 vampiros. La que estaba más nerviosa era ''Alice'', a la que casi arrancamos la cabeza.

Robert gruño.

-Sera hijo de puta, a Edwin le van las humanas.- Murmuro Robert.

-Mira que sonrisita trae la humana, me encantaría quitársela de un puñetazo.- Murmuro Elvira.

-Chicos, nos está saliendo la vena del diablo.- Murmure y me reí por lo bajo.

-Verdad, verdad.- Murmuro Elvira riendo.

-Hm…- Empezó Bella, con cara asustada.

-¡BELLA!- Salto el duende encima de ella. Apreté un trozo de mi ropa tan fuerte, que casi lo rompo

-¿Pero q?…-

La abrazo tan fuerte, que notamos finamente que se ponía de color lila, apenas podía respirar.

-¡SEGURIDAD!- Gimió Bella

-¿Qué?- Dijo la duende dolida.

''_Toma, por perra''_ Pensé.

Edward movió la cabeza intentando encontrarme.

Elvira y Robert me miraron, con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdón.- Murmure.

Bella se quito todos los cables de la muñeca, a lo que puso un poco cara de dolor, y se subió en la cama.

-¿Quiénes sois?- Pregunto.

-¿Bella?- Dijo la más mayor, que creo que es…Esme.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- Esto me gustaba.

-No se acuerda de ellos.- Dijo Elvira, mordiéndose el labio, con alegría.

-Pero…- Dijo Robert.

-¿I si no se acuerda de nosotras?- Gemimos yo y mi hermana a la vez.

-Tranquila… A ver si ahora nos recuerda…- Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué?-Corto al rubito.- Yo no los conozco…-

-Claro que sí, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Bella…Recuérdame…- Dijo Edwin.

-Dios, míralo lo sabía, menudo cabrón.- Dijo Elvira.

-Le da igual que la tía esa este delante, ni se corta…Menudo imbécil.- Dijo Robert.

-Empecemos, siendo sinceros, yo no tengo la más mínima culpa de no conocerles, en mi vida no se metan, i no, ¡NO LES RECUERDO, NI SIQUIERA LES CONOZCO, SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD!-

Todos la miraron dolida.

Bufe -Encima se quejan.- Me cruce de brazos.

-Tú…me recordaras…- Dijo Edwin.

-¡Vamos, Vamos!- Dije corriendo, hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Llegamos a tiempo, en cuanto llegamos, salieron los Cullen.

Elvira y yo, pusimos una cara triunfadora.

Edwin nos miro con el ceño fruncido.

Robert se puso delante de mi hermana y de mí.

-Ni se te ocurra, Edwin.-

-Edward.- Dijo él, claramente enfadado.

-Como tú digas.- Dijo Elvira.

''Edward'' gruño tan fuertemente que estoy segura de que lo escucho Bella.

-Entremos.- Michael nos empujo, hacia adentro.

-Robert, espera aquí, queremos darle una sorpresa a Bella. ¿Te importa?- Dije yo, con un puchero.

-Claro que no, hermosa.- Me sonrió y se quedo afuera.

Entramos, y ahí estaba Bella.

-¡Bella!- Dijo Micaela.- Por fin despertaste mi vida…- Dijo acercándose a Bella, i acariciándole los cabellos caoba.

-¡Micaela!- Dijo Bella, feliz

Mire a Elvira, y ella i yo sonreímos.

-Nos recuerda.- Murmure.

-Bella, teníamos miedo a perderte, que susto…- Exclamo Michael.

-Te tenemos que presentar a alguien.- Dijo Elvira

-¡Sí! Te va a encantar.- La seguí.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto confundida.

-Yo…- Dijo Robert, entrando por la puerta, y sonriéndole a Bella.

En ese momento cerró los ojos… Sonreí.

'' _¡Le gusta Robert!''_

-Me llamo Robert, encantado.- Dijo Robert, cogiendo con cariño su mano, y entrelazándola con las suyas.

Abrió los ojos, y, note un detalle, que solo los demonios, con mucha más precisión de todos los sentidos. Vi sus ojos, mucho más calídos, y miro a Robert, mi hermano sonrió más dulcemente.

Mire a Elvira, ella también lo noto.

-Robert la quiere.- Me gesticulo con la boca.

-I Bella a el.- Le respondí yo.

-Yo…- De repente una cosa empezó a hacer PI PI PI PI PI, descontroladamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto.

-Tu corazón.- Dijo Robert poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Bella, en el corazón.- Que hermosa sensación…-

Bella estaba muy roja, se notaba que le había gustado, y Robert, se notaba que quería a Bella.

* * *

**Capitulo seguido MUAHAHAHA**

**Para que se quejen… :P**

**Bueno, quiero que entiendan como actúan Elvira, Robert y Ashley. Quieren mucho a Bella, sobretodo Rob :D, y no quieren que Bella sufra. Por eso tratan mal a los Cullen. Pero en realidad son buenas personas, aun que sean diablos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Un beso,**

**Melysa Cullen.**

**PD: No encuentro ni imagen para Elvira, Micaela, Michael, Ashley. Robert, si porque es Robert Pattinson, juro que no vuelvo a hacer un personaje con un pelo como el de Micaela, Pelirrojo, Rubio y Naranja…Macho, no saben lo que cuesta, creo que tendré que poner una foto de Miley Cyrus, porque no hay nadie con un pelo tan raro de verdad xD**


End file.
